<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mcsm fanon backstories. by whomakesstoryslateatnightme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796087">Mcsm fanon backstories.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomakesstoryslateatnightme/pseuds/whomakesstoryslateatnightme'>whomakesstoryslateatnightme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraftstorymode - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fanon, Fanon backstorys, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jesus Christ they need some help, Referenced Kidnapping, This shit is real rough, character backstorys, im so sorry, the ocelots went through some things, these are Fanon backstorys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomakesstoryslateatnightme/pseuds/whomakesstoryslateatnightme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all FAN MADE backstories, NOT CANON. These just dive deeper into the very flat surfaced characters of mcsm. You are allowed to use these backstories in your stories, or branch the AU out as a whole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NONE.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shit gets real after Jesse's. </p><p>(Currently have no Axel, or Olivia all other characters that I get ideas for will pop up on this list.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse/jess:<br/>Jesse never really had much trouble with family life, their parents where loving and they never had large issues. The only problems they ever had was with emotion. They where constantly devoid of “correct emotion”, never reacting correctly in the right situations. They suppress this and tried to fix it the best they could (that failed of course). So instead of trying other things, Jesse just picked up their emotions from their friends, learning from the different reactions etc.</p><p>Left their parents home at age 18, to live at the treehouse, built for them specifically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Petras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where it starts to get rough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra: </p><p>Petra was raised in the same faculty as the Ocelots (explained in Lukas’s entry). She was put through more physical ’tests’ then the mob infusions, she was trained harshly, taught that all things can and would hurt her, this was ingrained into her brain for years, making her unfaithful in others, and causing her to develop trust issues.</p><p>Petra was in the Faculty for 13 years, breaking out at age 13.</p><p>Mob infusion: [No mob infusion ever succeeded]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lukas's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where it gets serious. I'm not joking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lukas:</p>
<p>Lukas lost his parents at a young age, they had been murdered, it was kind of predicted seeing how they where horrible people, Abusive and uncaring, (They refused to even name Lukas.) . Lukas was around 3 when this occurred, making him a three -year old alone in the woods. </p>
<p>As you assume this didn’t end well. He was kidnapped in the middle of the night, taken by a “science testing faculty”. If you haven’t guessed, they where definitely an unprofessional organization. The pros to this event where Lukas meeting the Ocelots. A small detail I’m going to add here is the fact that they never knew their names, only referred to by “Rat” or their code, (Lukas’s for example: #3485) This faculty frequently put the children inside of it through horrifying tests, forcing 11 year olds to kill other kids, or trying to force mob DNA into the kids. Lukas was mainly put through mental tests. </p>
<p>The few good things to come out of this where: the strong bond the ocelots had formed, (Lukas constantly put himself in danger to keep them safe, making him experience much more testing then the others, [Aiden was a close second]) Mrs, Trevor, the woman who gave the ocelots their names and the previous owner of “Ozzy the ocelot”.  she later sacrificed herself to get the kids out of the faculty.</p>
<p>Lukas was in the faculty for around 11 years, leaving at age 14</p>
<p>All of the ocelots experienced and where put through mind challenging ‘tests’, that involved killing or hurting other living things without remorse. All fought hard, trying not to fall to the blind rage they where taught to give into, the ocelots got lucky and managed to escape, other kids weren’t so lucky, Getting shot and killed on their attempted escape</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aidens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are you doing okay after that info dump? no? too bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aiden:</p>
<p>Aidens sister threw him out of her window, when he was only 2, his parents never bothered to check if he was gone, so he was ditched in the forest. And on a similar account to Lukas, he was taken and put in the faculty. As I explained in Lukas’s entry, Aiden was put through the same ‘tests’ as everyone else. HOWEVER, Aiden did on one account, viscously attack a security guard, trying to take Lukas away for testing, this attack left the guard dead.</p>
<p>Aiden was in the faculty for 11 years, The same time as Lukas. Leaving at age 13</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mayas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is still pretty bad-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya:</p><p>Maya unlike Aiden and Lukas, was born in the faculty, raised in the horrid conditions, she had no knowledge of whether or not it was bad. she was 2 when Lukas and Aiden arrived, both put into Her cell room, bunk beds where mandatory. She experienced less hurt than the others due to her weak mental state, she was too scared to refuse to take the ‘tests’, so she always complied, gaining her a ticket to the easier tests.</p><p>Maya was in the faculty for 13 years, leaving at age 13</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gill:</p><p>Gill was raised in the faculty just like Maya, this lead him to believe that, it was good what they where doing. It took 5 years of the ocelots trying to tell him that what was happening was bad for him to process it. He was given very little ‘tests’, as his physical strength was very low and he maintained a weak health throughout the years. Gill was 4 when Aiden and Lukas arrived. Gill was often kept in a solitary confinement like space, in order to give him a stronger mental state. These rooms where very small, gill who had severe claustrophobia, frequently had panic attacks due to the size of the room.</p><p>Gill was in the faculty for 14 years, leaving at age 14</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Radars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor boy..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radar:</p><p>Radar had a horrible relationship with his dad, the reasoning behind this being: Radars mother had died after giving birth to Radar, Radars father blamed him, this lead to years and years of abuse until when Radar was 15, he ran away. He soon met Jesse, slight trust issues hanging over his head from his father, but quickly warmed up. Radars father was quickly shoved out of the picture when Lukas came around, caring for Radar as if he was in fact his father.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>